Rescue me
by The.Original.Ginny.Weasley
Summary: Ginny is kidnapped as bait for Harry, Will Harry save her? or will he fall for Voldermorts trap... HPGW and RWHr T just in case
1. Locked up

Ginny lied there, on the cold stone floor in a cage, she didn't have strength to stand, she wasn't getting fed much anymore, not since one day, a long time ago…

The second war had been going on for a long time now, she and Harry were just friends, but she still loved him, and he still loved her, the only thing between them was Voldermort, and Harry didn't want Ginny to be hurt. (Well obviously from her situation it didn't make much difference) it hurt them that they couldn't be together, Ginny could only see Harry one day a week, she found that she was only happy when with Harry, the rest of the time she was crying while wishing they were still together, until one day when Harry, Hermione Ron and Ginny had all met at the leaky cauldron, Hermione and Ron had left Harry and Ginny alone with each other, Ginny looked to Harry and said

"Harry, look I can't take this much more, why can't we be together?"

"I already told you Ginny…" said Harry

"But I don't care! I'm safer with you then on my own, he'll still come after me, but if I know I have you standing by me I'll die Happy, but if not then… then I don't know what"

"You think it's not hurting me as well? Ginny, I have the most feared person in the wizrding world after me and his followers, I could die any minute and I can't even spend it with the one I love, I mean, I'm only ever happy when I'm with you Gin, and the thing that hurts is I can't be with you"

"But why not Harry, if we could die any second why not die happy?"

Harry looked at Ginny and kissed her for what in Ginny's mind could have been a lifetime and she never wanted it to stop. But she had no idea one of Voldermorts followers had been listening in on them secretly. Later on the four said goodbye, Ron went with Hermione to there home (they were married at this point) and Ginny walked alone to her flat, she knew that she shouldn't be walking down the street in these time's, but she thought she would be fine, well at least a death eater knocked her unconscious and kidnapped her.

Ginny was now locked up in a cage, she didn't know were. Suddenly a death eater named Samir, (which Ginny had to remember was pronounced smear) came and unlocked the cage.

"C'mon Ginny its feeding time" Samir walked over to her and put her hand in chains, he held the chains with Ginny walking along behind him, they walked into a room packed with death eaters.

"Ok Ginny you know the drill" said a cold voice; she looked up and saw Voldermort "each minuet your able to stand up to get another bit of food" said Voldermort in a patronizing voice while pinching her cheek, she went to bite Voldermorts hand, but missed. "yes Ginny we know you want food but you have to earn it, start whenever your ready Lucius" Voldermort walked up to the chair at the front of the room and the death eaters gathered around her.

"Crucius!" yelled one of them, Ginny felt a horrible pain go through her, she was trying so hard to stand, the only thing that kept her up was knowing if she managed to stand long enough she may get some food, she heard the death eaters laughing as she screamed, Eventually after twenty seconds she collapsed on the floor unable to move. The death eaters laughed harder.

"Unbelievable Ginevra, that was worse than yesterday, well I suppose your going to have to go to your cell empty handed again" said Voldermort with a cold hearted smirk on his face, Ginny looked at him, he looked at one of the death eaters and he dragged her along the floor back to her cell were she lay cold on the ground. She closed her eyes and thought back to when she and Harry were together, she could remember being held in his arms and as she did she could have sworn she felt it, and then she smiled knowing Harry would come for her, and he loved her…


	2. The Scar

The morning after Ginny had gone missing Harry woke up with his scar hurting like mad, what the hell was his scar hurting for? He thought Voldermort was making sure Harry didn't know what he was up to, unless of course Voldermort wanted to know what Harry was doing, he woke up and went to Hermione and Ron's house as fast as he could. He knocked on the door whispering to himself

"Please let them be alright" suddenly the door knob turned and Hermione answered, "Hermione, I'm so glad your ok, where's Ron is he ok?"

"Ron's absolutely fine, what's gotten into you?" asked Hermione

"My scar stated hurting, Voldermorts taken someone but who could it…" Harry stopped, talking, he realised who it was Voldermort had taken.

"Hermione, get Ron and follow me!" said Harry

"Harry, wha… oh for goodness sake, RON! C'MON HARRY NEEDS US!" Hermione ran after Harry with Ron following behind.

"Hermione what is it?" asked Ron

"Well that's what I'm trying to ask Harry, look Harry! Slow down!" said Hermione

"We have no time to be slow," said Harry

"Harry look what's going on" called Ron

"Voldermorts taken someone, I think I know who, but I hope I'm wrong, oh please let me be wrong," Harry ran and got to Ginny's house

"Harry, you don't think…" said Hermione, Harry went to the door and called

"Expeliarmous!" The door was knocked down and Harry went inside, he ran through all the rooms calling for Ginny, but couldn't see her anywhere.

"HARRY! COME LOOK AT THIS!" called Hermione, Harry ran into the sitting room and saw her looking at a letter, Harry walked in and she handed it to him, Harry read it aloud.

_Harry Potter_

_I know about you and Ginevra Weasley, but I felt you should know my death eaters have taken her, don't worry until you come to get her she will be perfectly safe, I promise, but as you know Harry, I have a tendency to break promises…_

_The dark Lord_

And at the end was the dark mark, Harry put the letter down, tears were coming from Hermione's eyes and Ron was comforting her, Harry simply dropped the letter and looked shocked, he should have known something like this would have happened, Harry looked at his friends and ran outside, he wasn't going to give up, he would look for her for as long as it took, he would find her in the end, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

A few weeks later they still had no luck, he was sitting alone in Grimmauld place looking at the evidence, there wasn't much, Harry had found out a few things, Voldermort was torturing her, but not letting her die yet, wherever Voldermort was hiding Ginny was in the U.K but not England, it was somewhere built I stone and it was underground, he knew these things as Voldermort let Ginny write letters to Harry once a week, but Harry couldn't reply as even Ginny didn't even know were she was.

All of a sudden Hedwig was at the window with a letter, Harry opened the letter and read

_Harry_

_I miss you so much, I know I say all this every week but I love you, I'm still not a hundred percent sure where I am, I think I'm either in Scotland or Northern Ireland._

_Harry, I don't want to scare you or anything but, I think I'm dying. If I do die tell my family I love them all so much, and tell Hermione she's always been a great friend to me._

_All my love_

_Ginny_

Harry put the paper down; he went to Hermione and Ron's house by floo powder…

**A note From the Author, Ginny:**  
_I know it's been a while but I finally updated, sorry for delays_


End file.
